cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
R
183 |totalstrength = 3,725,651 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,359 |totalnukes = 1,029 |aidslots = 172 / 956 (17.99%) |rank = 22 |score = 17.06 }} The R&R Alliance is an alliance that was established on the 13th of November, 2006. A week removed from their creation, the R&R grew past 20 members, drawing its support from their original America's Army forums, soon eclipsing 40 members. By the start of the Second Great War, the alliance's growth seemed to fall from grace, its enrollment rate dropping dramatically. However, R&R quickly recovered from the brief respite and soon passed the ever-elusive and sought-after goal of 50 members. Now they currently hold strong with over 270 members. They have surpassed the 4 million NS mark, the 5 million NS mark, and the 6 million NS mark. R&R vs. RnR The & is available in the hearts and minds of all R&Rers. The official name of the alliance is R&R. However, when technical limitations prevent the use of the "&" symbol, a lowercase "n" is substituted. Some examples where RnR appears are: *The alliance affiliation box *The forums of the R&R Alliance *The R&R IRC channel on coldfront Charter of The R&R Alliance We, the nations of The R&R Alliance come together with bonds of friendship and trust to pledge that we will help each other economically and that we will defend each other from all enemies both foreign and domestic that would seek to harm us. We, The Government of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all peoples, both foreign and domestic, with respect; and that we shall lead the alliance to the best of our ability, always doing what is best for the alliance. We, the Membership of The R&R Alliance shall at all times treat all persons, both foreign and domestics, that enter this great establishment with respect; and that we shall at all times treat The Government with respect; we shall let The Government know of any disagreement we may have, but we understand that they may disagree and state their case with respect;and that we shall do what is best for the Alliance in all things, including aid and war. Current Government Department of the Interior The Interior Department of the R&R is responsible for managing and overseeing the internal affairs of the alliance. The Interior consists of the Alliance Information division, the Academy Program, the Press Corps, the Recruitment Division, and the Audit Team. It is lead by the Directors of each Division and the Minister of the Interior and his or her Deputies. Department of Foreign Affairs The State department of the R&R maintains relations with other alliances, and consists of the Diplomatic Corps and the Foreign Affairs Team. It is led by the Minister of Foreign Affairs and his or her deputies, along with the Foreign Affairs Team. Department of Defense The Department of Defense maintains the war readiness of the R&R and handles the organization of the various Companies. It is led by the Company Commanders and the General of R&Rmy and his or her deputies. Department of Economics The Department of Economics is in charge of regulating the flow of aid and tech in the alliance, as well as managing trade circles. The Economics Department consists of three Divisions, the Tech Division, the Trade Division and the Aid Division. It is led by the Directors of each Division and the Minister of Economics and his or her deputies. Foreign Relations & Treaties See also Category:R&R